


Reincarnation

by dracoglacies



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Multiple Universe, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: Their souls were bonded together, and so they meet and meet again. Each chapter will be a snippet of the Chrom and Robin's interaction together in different lives.





	1. Chapter 1

He was a blue and silver dragon, flying through the clear sky. It was free from the nags of the others, and he enjoyed it. Then he was with another, and she was purple and gold and oh, she was so beautiful. Both of them loved to play games of tag, to playfully scuffle at each other in the sky, on the ground, wherever they found themselves only with each other.

 

Names were hard to remember considering it was all clicks and half sung noises that he understood, but could never replicate. But the names didn’t matter. As long as he and her were together, it was enough. And even though they have to leave each other again, silently promising that they would meet again next time.

 

Then the scenery changed. He saw her being attack- chased by her own  _ familytribe  _ and he thought of nothing except roaring his defiance and attacked them, ignoring how his own  _ familytribe _ screeched and clucked in confusion and there was redredred-

 

There was only both of them.

 

Red was mixing with blue and silver and purple and gold and there was only words and promises.

 

The songs and clicks melded together, he couldn’t remember what each sound meant, but he knew what it all meant in the end.

 

[May we meet again, in a better life...]

 

It was promise, promise sealed by blood and soul and life and it bound the two of them. And so, it ended.


	2. Chapter 2

This party for his birthday… he thought it would be boring. That fact changed when he saw someone, someone with white hair and clear laugh, and her beauty was simply breathtaking from the little snatch he managed to get.

 

But not once did she came close, even though the other ladies all had come close- he ignored them all, they couldn’t even hold a candle to that  _ one _ .

 

Then the music tune changed, and she finally stopped in front of him. This close… he could smell the wildflower, the earthy smell of forest, and her face was pretty much  _ perfect _ . “Who… are you?” He murmured softly, throat drying just from looking at her.

 

She smiled, all genteel and yet what Chrom wanted was to grab her and- “I wanted to see the birthday boy, even if Father didn’t agree.” Her eyes were deep brown and Chrom stared at it, it was so deep and beautiful… Then she closed her eyes and looked away. “Don’t look to my eye, my dear. That’s not a fun way to end this.” Her voice was soft, even as she sidled closer and Chrom could only grin and pulled her closer as well, his attention fully on her.

 

“Oh? Then how do you want this to end?” He whispered next to her ears, fully enraptured and he  _ didn’t _ care what she was, there was only one burning desire in his mind.

 

“Such a feisty one.” She chuckled, and Chrom wanted her to laugh like that, again and again until he  _ knew _ she was happy. “Shall we dance, to commemorate your road to adulthood?”

 

Both of them were close, much closer than what it should be- and yet no one dared to get close to them. They were left alone, and they grew closer together. It was quick and dirty and so that night marked him to be hers, and her to be his, and so their soul wrapped closer.

 

[He never saw her again afterwards.]


	3. Chapter 3

They first talked with each other when the professor forced them to be in a group. Chrom, the famous guy, he probably wouldn’t like to be grouped with the loner of the class, and she didn’t enjoy to be forced to work  _ together _ with someone else.

 

_ At least if he want us to work together, let us pick our own partner _ .

 

But no, the professor picked it, and that was it. At least her usual partner was off with someone she knew he had talked with a little- Sumia, wasn’t it? At least someone got a good thing out of this…

 

“Well then, shall we go to the library?” Chrom asked her, the edge of his mouth slightly turned down as he deliberately looked elsewhere.

 

Robin sighed slightly, hiding it behind her books.  _ If he already didn’t like me, I wonder why he was even trying… _

 

“If you don’t like me, just say it and we can just work on our own part and then mix it when we are done. Just split it neatly and it shouldn’t be a problem.” She offered out, she refused to do it all- although maybe that would be the better option if the other refused this. At least that would let her be away from others’ eyes.

 

Hearing that, the other seemed to only blink at her slightly. “Wait… what? Don’t like you? Since when?” The other seemed genuinely confused.

 

At first Robin wanted to give him a biting answer, but that confusion gave her pause. “Well, first, you don’t even try to look to me when asking that. Second, you are… most popular here, and I’m the least popular… your popularity will take a hit. And then your mouth was frowning too. I might be able to get more reasons why you don’t like me but this is just from the top of my head.”

 

If at all possible, the other seemed to be even more dumbfounded. “But… that’s stupid. I don’t care you are the least popular person in the class. I thought you are… um…” His face redden slightly. “NONETHELESS, I wasn’t frowning because of you, I was just thinking that this project kind of disturb my plans…”

 

She only could stare at him skeptically before shrugging. “Well, we could postpone working on the project on later time, I think we can finish it rather quickly if we focus.”

 

“Uhm… yeah, right. Yes. Then let’s meet at the library tomorrow, after the Math class?”

 

The other’s face was still kind of red, and Robin softened slightly.  _ Well… I guess I can give him a chance _ . “Alright then, tomorrow it is.”

 

That was the start of their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chrom didn’t know why he picked her up, he just knew that he couldn’t leave her alone like that- in a dark alley no less. Sitting down on a chair he dragged near the bed, he stared at her. Her skin looked smooth, her hair was silvery white and seemed to be chopped off hurriedly from the state of her hair, even him that had no idea about how a hairstyle should work knew that.

 

_ Unless maybe chopped hairstyle suddenly “in” _ .

 

Well that might be too unlikely, nonetheless, he continued his observation. The rest of her body had some bleeding, although he wasn’t sure of the extent of her injury. But since her breathing seemed strong, he didn’t think it was too bad, right?

 

The little injury he could see, he wrapped in bandages, and even though he… undressed the other (It was just to let her wear a clean clothes! The old one was so muddy and dirty so right now he left it in water for a bit so it might be cleaner when he would start washing it), he couldn’t really check if she got any wounds anywhere there…

 

Maybe he should call Lissa? She was a nurse, right? Even if she just finished she should know more than him, and hell, she could check everywhere!

 

Decided on the course at hand, he stood up to take the phone he left on his desk when he heard a weak groan from the woman. He froze.

 

“... ngh… w-where…?” Her voice was soft, although slightly scratchy as she moved slightly, her eyes fluttering open and he could see that it was dark brown. There was a beat before she  _ panicked _ , trying to get out of the bed and end up tangling herself in his blankets and Chrom, panicking from seeing her panic, end up grabbing her hand roughly.

 

Which made her completely stop and looked at him with wide eyes, her whole body trembling badly.

 

He was confused, but at that moment, he was just glad that the other didn’t panic anymore. After watching her slightly to ensure she wasn’t going to go straight into another panic, he let go of her hand. “Right, um. Calm down but I’m just telling you that you are at my home…” He started things out.

 

But it didn’t seem to reach the other as she just immediately backed away as far as she could from him, her hand that he grabbed cradled against her chest. “W-who are you?” She murmured, and even from his standing place, he could see how she was trembling so badly, and that she was looking at him like he was about to corner her.

 

“Uh…” Well, backing slightly from her should be good, right? A little step, those tremble not as bad as before… More steps, less tremble… “Well, I’m Chrom. May I ask you questions now? I found you at an alley you see…”

 

“A-Alley? Is there… no one else?” There seemed to be some hope in her eyes right there as she looked up to him, her hand moving about nervously slightly.

 

Closing his eyes a bit, he tried to remember the alley before shaking his head. “Nope, as far as I remember, only you and.. The thrashes.” He wrinkled his nose slightly just from thinking about it, the smell was so bad… “Oh yeah, that reminded me that I washed your clothing, although right now they are just sitting in water. I need to get those mud out.”  _ And maybe the smell too, hopefully _ . He added in his mind.

 

“Thank you.” She answered softly, pulling the blankets closer to her and seeming to relax. “You… aren’t going to do anything?” The last question was so soft, that if he wasn’t already looking intensely at the other, he would think that it probably was from another room or something.

 

He shook his head at her. “No, I’m not. Other than maybe telling you to rest some more… It’s kind of late already. You can use my bed, and tomorrow we’ll talk some more, alright?” He told her, about to walk closer to her when he saw how she immediately reacted to that, her whole body turning defensive and rigid and he just couldn’t do it.

 

So instead, he backed away to the door. “Good night- um. Do you mind telling me your name?”

 

“Robin.” She answered quickly before covering herself in the blanket.

 

And that was that, he left her alone and stretched himself out on the sofa at his living room. At least he had a blanket there already. Sleep claimed him fast that night, even though unanswered questions plagued his mind.

 

Who knew those answers would bring him to one of the worst experiences in his life? Although he never regretted picking Robin up from that alley…


	5. Chapter 5

She was a witch, he was the prince. The people was scared of her, and made her an outcaste. The people loved him, and shower him with praises and love.

 

They were like night and day, and yet he couldn’t help it. He wanted to be closer to her, to make her his like how he was hers. Some nights, he wondered if she took his heart because of how the people treated her.

 

But over and over again, he was convinced that it was because of how she was. She was gentle, like the gentle breeze in spring. She was kind, with how she helped those that needed her help without asking for much in return. She was strong, with how she said she was alright when she heard how people talked about her. She was dangerous, wielding her magic like the expert she was. And she was smart, with how she planned and thought about things.

 

Time and time, they met. Hidden by the dark, away from prying eyes and treacherous ears. They spent time just by talking, sometimes. But often, they were doing things they shouldn’t be doing (He knew how much Father would made him regret if he ever knew), and yet the more it was forbidden, the sweeter doing it became.

 

As time passed, the feelings in him grew stronger towards her. And yet… and yet he had to hide it, for it was something that wouldn’t be approved by anyone, not even her. He had listened enough to her saying that he should stop coming to even say a peep about his feelings (It would led to her stopping him cold)

 

It didn’t matter though, as long as he could still be with her, talk with her… it didn’t matter if he was forced to marry someone else, to be in bed with someone else, for as long as she was his, it was alright, because his heart was hers.

 

Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

For Chrom, the Princess of Plegia was unattainable, not because of her stature but because of the state of their two nations. And yet, the fact that she was impossible made her all the sweeter, like how a forbidden fruit tasted sweeter and all that.

 

He hid what he did from his family, and from how her family reacted (or to be more exact, not reacted), he could assume that the other hid what he did as well.

 

“Why did you try to do this?” Her words were soft, her face hidden behind a veil but he didn’t care.

 

The fact that she was so close he could hold her hand gently within his grasp. Slowly, he kissed the back of her hand, where the Mark of Grima was placed. He knew what she was, and he didn’t care. It didn’t matter the Brand of the Exalt burned slightly when he touched the Mark. “Because you took my heart.” He whispered to her, gazing to her face, wishing he could see her face- but know that she wouldn’t.

 

Not unless he became her husband, but that was a futile wish.

 

Robin’s breath hitched slightly as she shook her head in denial. “That’s impossible. You haven’t even see my face…”

 

Smiling at her, he squeezed her hand slightly. “And what did it matter? You are beautiful inside, and no matter how, I’m sure that I can gaze to you and see the beauty.” His words were warm and full of promise, but even so… “Let me be with you for now. I heard… some things. For both you and I.”

 

It was a natural thing, what both of their family did. Surely, they noticed how they went missing almost at the same time, and reappear at the same time- even if they didn’t appear disheveled or anything, words spread.

 

“I know.” She answered. “Father… had told me his choices.” There was no continuation, but even so, Chrom understood. There was no other things she could do- for in Plegia, the power was almost completely held by one side, and not to count the fact that other than as the Princess… Robin was also someone  _ important _ by the Grimleal.

 

But the thought of Robin with someone else… he unconsciously gripped her hand tighter. He didn’t want to let her go, and so a thought passed his mind- something that he didn’t even realise he was nurturing.

 

“Robin… let’s run away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @TheUltimateBullsh_t , I'm sorry if this isn't what you are thinking for the AU- but I felt like I should go with slightly different way for the forbidden love. (And I avoid arranged marriage because of reading a really good one where they got that so I tried another flavor even if it's another that I have read but just slightly different. Hope you all like it :D


	7. Chapter 7

“Will you marry me?” 

 

“We are still a child, silly.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Of course I’ll marry you, Chrom.”

 

Chrom groaned at the dream. He had forgotten it. It was such a long time ago promise... But that was how it was- even though they didn’t meet anymore afterwards since he was there because his family was just vacationing to that place. And for the life of him, he couldn’t remember where the spot was, and… well, he had missed her…

 

The days were much more colorful back then, compared to the dullness of now. Waking up, drink some coffee, shower, eat breakfast, go to work, go back home, dinner, watch tv, sleep. It was all the same routine over and over.

 

But he still had to do it, it was his job, after all. Although maybe Frederick would let him take some holidays… He hadn’t used any since the start of his work (he knew better than to use it all, but to grab some rest for a few days might be good). Maybe he could try to go to another country or something.

 

Basilio and Flavia were in Ferox, weren’t they? Hm… a holiday to Ferox. Sounds good. But first, to work and tell Frederick that he would start using his off days!

 

He never knew that all his plans would be shattered upon him going back to work-

 

“Hello, I’m Robin and I’ll start working under you from today.”

 

The world sure hated him, but Chrom didn’t care, because he now had an aim and while the holiday aim was nice… Now there was Robin.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes, he remembered past memories. Those were the times when times were especially hard both for him and Robin. He never asked if she remembered (but her eyes when she looked at him sometimes was filled with so many emotions…), he didn’t dare to, for both of the possible answer scared him.

 

For yes would lend itself to be a scary prospect to talk about- and no… he didn’t really want to think of no, really. She might think he was crazy, or loopy, or creepy even.

 

But in the end, he had to pull himself together, especially since the situation wasn’t so good. “Chrom, we  _ have _ to evacuate the Border. The readings are all out of wack and… you know that the readings have always been accurate.” She murmured, running her hand through her hair frustratedly, and the dark circle around her eyes..

 

Gently, he pulled her to his arms, putting his head on top of hers. “Relax, I trust you. We’ll send the evacuation order… and you’ll go to rest. No buts.”

 

“Ugh… What about the enemy though? It’ll be able to…” She trailed off, her body abruptly shivering.

 

Chrom could only try to massage her shoulders, trying to make her relaxed. “I’ll go and help the Border. You know that I can possibly turn the tide.”

 

That seemed to be the wrong option though, considering how her body went rigid. “No. Chrom… if you aren’t here…”

 

Closing his eyes, he sighed softly. “I know… I’ll come back. Those things have no power on me. Besides… I’ll go back to you, no matter what.”

 

Robin sighed, but she seemed resigned this time. “... Right. I guess I can’t stop you. But… promise me, alright? Otherwise I’ll find a way to find you again, and probably… slap you. Yes.” She nodded in determination, and he couldn’t help it but laugh, feeling happy.

 

“I promise, Robin.” He murmured solemnly as he stood up, releasing her from his hold and already missing it.

 

Grinning slightly in mischief, he leaned forward and kissed Robin’s cheeks, the other’s face reddening but not fighting it (and he knew that if Robin didn’t want to, he probably was already sprawled on the floor). “That’s the promise. I’ll come back… For you, if nothing else.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since she was small, she has always been said that her mark signed her to be sacrifice. To be given to the Lord of the Death, for she was his, and shouldn’t have been born at all. There was problem with a neighboring tribe as well, it happening just when she was born... She was talked as cursed, cursed to have the mark, and with the mark, bringing the tribe to a ruin.

 

Nobody talked to her, except for her mother and a white haired mage. He was weird but he always knew how to make her relax. She enjoyed it.

 

But alas, good things always end, and before she knew it, she was an adult in the view of the tribe. Preparation descended, for it was the time for her sacrifice.

 

The mage often told her that he could snatch her away but she refused him again and again. After all, this was her purpose. Everything that was told to her since she was small, retold again and again until her whole life was only that.

 

As time got closer to her sacrifice, he too was gone and she felt like her world was closing, everything was dreary and there was nothing, nothing she could do. (Her mother was no more, death in an accident, she could hear whispers of how it was her mark that caused her to die…)

 

Tonight, the moon was full with no trace of darkness. The Lord of the Death would be hungry, it wanted to eat something but the moon managed to elude it. And tonight would be the day of her sacrifice.

 

She didn’t lie down, for sacrifice should be met with dignity. Instead she stood, her body bare in front of the leader of the tribe with the sacrificial dagger in his hand. Slowly, with reverence, he cut his own palm with it, coating the dark blade with his own blood. “With this, I give my blood freely for the Sacrifice. To help the Sacrifice to do what she needed to do.” His voice was strong, and everyone looked at her, wondering what she would do.

 

There was a small thought at the corner of her mind, telling her that she could run away. And yet she discarded that thought the moment it came to her. That was selfish, and she was Sacrifice. She had nothing except for that, and so, she lifted the dagger, ready to do what she wanted to do next.

 

Then the world exploded in heat and pain and she could only stare around in confusion. Her friend was there, she could hear his voice (ohhowshemissedit) but what caught her eyes and thoughts were-

 

Blue eyes and blue hair and she could only whisper a word that came to her mind just then. “Chrom…”


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone cried out that both of them were in relationship for sure. They always gave a list, of how both of them always went to each other for group projects (unless the teacher forced them to separate), how they always ate lunch together, how they went home together, even their parents sometimes asked if they were together.

 

(Although Chrom’s parents were more supportive of it than hers, but as long as they didn’t interfere… it was okay)

 

It wasn’t like they were aiming to not be one, it was just… easier to stay in this sort of limbo, not exactly boyfriend or girlfriend, but at the same time, they were surely closer than mere best friends status.

 

Even now, after they had finished university and could afford an apartment for each of them, they had opted to just share one and live together. It was nice to wake up next to Chrom, and how steady he was with her. And she knew that she too, gave back what Chrom gave to her (Some nights, she held Chrom as he murmured his worries).

 

They might not be married, but this worked, and she loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

Grima whispered in her mind, calling her, wearing her down constantly. The only time she could even remotely had rest was when she was holding onto him- but she noticed that when she was relaxed, it was Chrom’s that tensed.

 

It was another of those days, that she couldn’t bear the whispers, the constant words within her mind that she seek Chrom- and this time she clearly saw it. His grimace, as clear as day.

 

“Do you have anything you hide from me?” She asked, because she had to. She didn’t want to hurt the other, nor did she want the other to just force himself to be with her.

 

But Chrom shook his head, and took her hand within his. The whisper receded, and she could think clearly again. “It was nothing, don’t pain yourself with me. Do you feel better now?” He asked back, because that was what he did.

 

But with clear mind, her thoughts were back clearer than ever. Looking straight to his eyes, she asked him again. “Yes, I do feel better, but… what about you? You always tensed whenever I manage to relax. What did you do, Chrom?”

 

She knew he was about to lie, but she stopped him. “No, no lies Chrom. This is important… you helped me so… let me help you.”

 

Gently, he pulled her into his embrace, and she held onto him tightly. He was as warm as ever, as steady as ever… but his body is trembling? “Whenever we are holding each other like this… I took your burden. That was the deal I struck, your peace of mind, as long as I bear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm just hoping this will be good enough for hooking you all- I'm planning to build this more with different AUs (And you all can give me some suggestions and ideas on what AUs I can work in, although if it doesn't fit the narrative I wanted to work in, I might end up not working on that AU, so bear with me if that happens).


End file.
